Replayed Memories
by Pekiunai
Summary: "It's been five months since Sonic and Tails disappeared, and all it took was a simple dream to see them again." Meanwhile, sinister forces are at work both hunting for The Queen's power, and certain memories are beginning to be replayed... memories she thought she left behind...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ordinary Day

**Author's Note: Yeah, if anyone remembers my last shot at this it was horrible -_-. So, I'm giving you guys the reboot of Replayed Memories! I'm styling this off of two animes I know with occasionally my own takes on it. So without further ado, here's reboot of chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog! SEGA does!**

* * *

><p>The 10-year-old wolf expected the warm comforts of her bed; instead, she found herself running up a beige stoned pathway lined with cherry blossom trees. Cherry blossom petals accompanied her run as she ran past, gently flying in the wind with her. The stream of petals circled her once at one point and then flew away. She found a sparkling blue river, and more petals joining her run. She would've smiled blissfully, but something clicked in her brain… something telling her there was more to this peaceful scenery.<p>

She continued running until the stoned path led her to crowds of students walking up towards what looked like a school building. Three particular students caught her attention; a raven haired girl with a red hairband and a ribbon to the left side sat on a chair next to a small table with an umbrella watching the students pass by, a blonde haired girl with oddly-shaped ponytails walking up the path, a red haired girl on a tree branch, eating an apple and surrounded by crows. Hearing their caws for one, she reached into her bag, pulled out another apple, and handed it to them. The wolf cub crossed her arms. She felt like she saw these three before, but where? At the corner of her eye, three more caught her attention; a pink haired girl talking to a short blue haired girl and a long white haired girl with oddly colored eyes passing by them to meet up with two friends so they can walk to their school together. The wolf cub smiled.

"You noticed it, didn't you?" A male voice snuck up on her, making her jump at least 3 feet into the air. She immediately turned around to see a small-smiling male 15-year-old wolf with crystal blue eyes, and a quietly giggling female gray hedgehog with sea green eyes.

"Yeah… After you guys sneaked up on me," The 10-year-old answered. Her childish tone made the hedgehog giggle again.

"We do our best," She said with a wink. The 15-year-old just shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Anyway, back to what we wanted to talk about," He said. His tone of voice made the hedgehog take a serious face.

"About the girls right?" The cub guessed, making them nod, "What's so special about them? I mean, it's been one second and already I'm standing here like a dork looking at them like I'm trying to remember them."

"There you go," The hedgehog answered, "It's that last sentence you said, without the dork part," She winked.

"You might not notice it now, but you have met these girls before," The male teen looked at the duo still doing their business. They met up with a green haired girl and a gray haired boy. "And what's going on is not how things were back then. Did you feel anything off when you saw the girls?"

"Yeah…" She replied as she made a fist with one of her hands. "It's like… I know a lot more about this place than what I'm seeing right now… I'm seeing the word 'suffering' in my head."

_It's true, her memories haven't been completely erased then_, the hedgehog thought in her head, wanting to run up to the cub and squeeze her to death in pure joy. Instead, she turned to her friend, who nodded back with the same discreet but joyful grin.

"That's not all we came to talk to you about. Our real reason for being here is your true powers," the hedgehog continued and motioned her friend to take over.

"My true powers? All I have is darkness. What else do I have?" The 10-year-old asked suspiciously while quirking an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your powers of darkness are indeed strong, and you haven't given in to the temptation. I'm honestly quite surprised. Most dark users like you would've given in and leave everything behind for power," The male wolf brought up, making the cub grimly look at the ground.

_There's a pretty huge name on the list right now,_ she thought grimly.

"Anyway," He broke the cub from her thoughts with his voice, "I'll give you a hint: it has to deal with the flower on your head."

"The flower…?" She felt her hand touch said flower on her head. It felt smooth, like a cleaned diamond. The male wolf nodded.

"We have to awaken them now. A big fight is coming up, and you'll be dragged into it. That way, we'll be able to save this world from its bittersweet fate," The hedgehog took over with a serious look on her face. The young wolf, on the other hand, looked like something struck her mind.

"A… fight..?" She managed to let out. The sound of something hitting the water could be heard in the distance. A red apple floated by the trio, gently flowing down the river. The red haired girl on the tree branch turned around in alarm when she heard the splash, but found no one near the spot where she threw the apple. The black haired girl clapped her hands, drawing the attention of the blonde haired girl, who stared behind her. The girl was gone. The pink haired girl, the blue haired girl, and the white haired girl stopped what they were doing, and snapped their heads up to the sky. It's as if all six of them reacted to the cub's words. Cherry blossom petals broke free from the tree branches and flew around the river and them, as if wanting to hear the next part of the news.

"And I… will be dragged into it?" She breathed. The two nodded with grim looks on their faces. Suddenly, the wolf felt her eyes closing. She wanted to hear more about the 'upcoming war' but her efforts were useless. She knew she fought many times before and it was starting to be normal for her, but something was telling her this one won't be like the ones she saw and participated in before; it might even be familiar…

"Pay attention to your memory… It'll be the key to victory…" Was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

* * *

><p>The wolf jerked her eyes open and got greeted by the morning sun's rays warming the covers through her window. Instead of looking like someone attacked her in a dream she just groggily sat up, took at look at her annoying alarm clock and the window, and then sighed while leaning her head on the pillow clutching it like it was a stuffed animal.<p>

"Just a dream…" She muttered then turned to a brown framed picture on the side table, displaying a photo of her in a group picture with other animals. The wolf cub smiled bitterly.

_It's been five months since Sonic and Taills went missing… I don't know how we all survived without those two, especially Ally. Maybe that's why she likes technology and stuff like that so much… Maybe it's her only big reminder of Tails… I have to feel sorry for her now; she's going through so much right now… On the other hand, Sonic and I…_ The wolf then groaned as she stretched her arms and legs and let out a sigh after loosening her stiff muscles attempting to get her mind off it.

"Speaking of Ally, let's see if she's awake. I clearly remember she said she was gonna make breakfast today…" She muttered as she kicked the covers off, grabbed a hairbrush on the side table and walked to the door of her room ready to wake her 8-year-old friend up in the most fashionable way.

* * *

><p>"Morning Knuckles!" The brown Bandicoot greeted the echidna as he found him in his typical spot, lounging around the Master Emerald while keeping a watchful eye. He heard his 10-year-old friend greet him and sat up.<p>

"Morning kid," The red echidna greeted making him sigh a little irritably. He kept telling the knucklehead his name was 'Axel', but he gave up long time ago. It still bothers him though.

"Master Emerald safe and sound?" He smirked as he put his hands behind his hea. Knuckles shook his head.

"Yup, as ever, and still wondering where the heck you are whenever bat girl tries to steal the Master Emerald," He answered. Axel still kept his smirking face.

"The movies," He joked earning another shake of the head from Knuckles.

"And there goes your ridiculous amount of free time. Don't try," He added when he saw the bandicoot about to protest but gave up when the echidna found out.

"Aww, darn it." Both of them laughed. It's been awhile ever since they were this light hearted, you know, the event that happened five months ago?

"Hey… Knuckles… I… sorta had a dream last night…" The bandicoot brought up after his laugh died down. The echidna looked at him with a raised eye.

"A dream?" He repeated, making Axel nod.

"And don't laugh," He swiftly added.

"All right, all right. Judging by how serious you're making it, I wasn't gonna even try unless I want a smack from that pole axe of yours," Knuckles submitted while holding up his hands. Axel just rolled his eyes.

"Halberd and it'll be a pleasure to give you one," He corrected as he rolled his eyes. "It started like this…"

* * *

><p>"That. was. hell..." Ally panted as she plopped down on the grass near the porch breathing hard.<p>

"Who's the one that woke up at 3 in the morning because a 'dream' kept her awake?" Zoey brought up as the vixen got her breathing under control.

"Me, and I said no Zeti were in it, unless you want me to tell you what it was about," She offered, making the wolf cub shake her hand.

"No thanks, I'm good," She quickly declined. Ally just gave a shrug saying "suit yourself".

"First you wake me up by splashing a whole bucket of water on me and you make me run ten laps Best friend I've ever had," Ally mocked, making it Zoey's turn to shrug as the vixen turned over to face her with a smile.

"Yup, best you've ever had," The cub winked before joining her in cloud watching and laying down next to her.

"So… how's everything while I was gone, Ally?"Zoey asked, hoping to shake off incoming awkwardness. Ally's eyes and tails dropped in sadness.

"I'm trying to hang in there… I know Tails wouldn't want me to end up like that… if he ever… comes back…" Her ears and tails drooped as did Zoey's. She never had to ask in the first place. Awkward silence followed for a few minutes before Zoey felt her ears perk up.

"You heard it too?" Ally asked as she sat up and stared in the direction of the noise. Her eyes were narrowed.

"Yeah, and it's familiar too," Zoey sat up as well with a knowing smirk.

"Well, he's here," The vixen announced to her friend with a knowing smile. The wolf cub rolled her eyes.

"Did you even have to announce it?" She deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Funny… Your dream almost sounds like mine," Knuckles mulled out as he leaned his cheek on his hand. Axel had finished describing his strange dream, and was now staring at the ground to think it over.<p>

"Did it include a male 15-year-old black wolf with blue eyes and a 14-year-old female hedgehog with sea green eyes telling you about your 'true power' and 'a big fight' coming up?" He finally asked making air quotes either for emphasis or just general play around. Axel never liked being overly serious, he says it makes him feel old.

"Yep," The echidna answered, "It's so weird, right? I couldn't even figure out what those two were saying."

"You and probably Sonic and Amy would break your heads on this one knowing you guys," Axel snickered before ducking to avoid a punch.

"I resent that statement!" Knuckles called out in a displeased tone, "… Speaking of Amy, I wonder how she's been coping since Sonic disappeared…"

"Probably raging about how he 'missed their date' right now," Axel answered with a shrug. The echidna just looked at the bandicoot.

"You're a snarky one, aren't you?" He deadpanned, allowing the bandicoot to catch on easily

"Ehh, I try," He smiled 'innocently'.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that look," Knuckles warned, making Axel throw up his hands mocking drama.

"I wasn't even trying-!" Knuckles suddenly interrupted him and held a hand up. He had a concentrated look on his face and only moved his eyeballs as they scanned the ground.

"Hey, Ax, ya hear that?" He demanded quietly, not wanting to lose the sound. Axel concentrated. There it was. It sounded robotic… using a very familiar speech pattern.

Axel quickly jumped down the steps, summoned his halberd, and slammed it onto a very familiar red robot.

"Eggman's robot. Good job Axel," Knuckles commented as he joined him. "I was gonna do the honors but you picked up quick."

"Heh, pays being a Resistance member…" He said the last two words regretfully. The echidna was gonna ask "why the long face?" before it clicked. He told him about it before.

"Anyway, moving on. Since we found an Eggman robot, you know what that means," He started.

"He's making his move. He had to sooner or later, he doesn't miss a single opportunity," Axel finished as he rolled his eyes. Behind his back, he tightened his grip on his halberd.

_He never does…_

"Let's check up on Ally and Zoey, though it might be only Ally since we know _her_ travel schedule. Wanna do the honors again?" Knuckles asked, earning a nod of approval from his halberd-wielding 10-year-old friend.

"Sure." With that, Axel positioned his halberd, and concentrated again, charging it up with energy. There was a bright flash of light, and as it died down, they were gone.

* * *

><p>They were a couple of minutes late, and had a big surprise waiting for them. As soon as they arrived in Mystic Ruins, they dashed for the forest, found their house, found Ally and…<p>

"Zoey?!" The boys asked in unison, completely shocked. The wolf cub had her arms crossed over her chest with a stoic look while Ally waved hi to them cheerfully. Beside them was the same robot Axel destroyed a few minutes ago. Zoey just gave a wave without changing her position or expression when her name was called out.

"You guys are minutes late, and you thought I'd leave? He had to strike sooner or later cause he doesn't miss his opportunities. This is the exact reason why I've been staying for the past five months…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Phew! I think the dream sequence was the hardest thing I wrotetyped here yet but I did my best T_T. So how was it? Good? Bad? Better than last time? I worked really hard on this to make sure it closely followed what my imagination wanted. Was Knuckles okay? It's been a long time since I've seen him in action you know... school and getting ready for Sonic Boom XD.**

**Anyway, I have a new style for introducing my characters. I'll start off with these three:**

**-Character Data found-**

**-Name: Zoey Arsaldi the Wolf-**

**Species: Gray wolf**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 10**

**Bio: A young wolf cub born with powers of darkness, and has mastered it. Never one for sitting around for a long time, Zoey loves discovering new lands and finding their deepest secrets. A particular place gave her the crystal flower on her ear.**

**Appearance: Black fur with white tipped tail, white muzzle, and white belly and lavender eyes. She wears a black shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. She also wears white gloves, and a loosely fitting belt that holds her spinners, her weapons. Her hair is long and black, like Kyoko Sakura's (Puella Magi Madoka Magica), except she ties it with a black band instead of a ribbon.**

**-Name: Mira "Ally" Prower-**

**Species: Fox**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 8**

**Bio: Tails' long lost sister, who they found before Sonic and Tails' disappearance. The story's... not a subject to discuss lightly. Don't call her "Mira" in front of her, it brings bad memories. Hoping to put all that behind, Ally focuses on doing what she can with her cyrokinetic powers and mechanic expertise to help her friends. Her dreams force her to relive her past, never wanting to let her go. **

**Appearance: Remarkably resembles Tails. She wears a yellow ruffled tank top, olive brown shorts with black leggings, and the same shoes as Tails. Her gloves also resemble his. When Ally fights, she'll have an ice crossbow on her wrist in a similar style to Seira Hoshikawa (Daybreak Illusion).**

**-Name: Axel Fencer the Bandicoot-**

**Species: Bandicoot**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 10**

**Bio: A Mobian from another world. Something happened within his old group that made him refuse to go back, even after Sonic and friends declared they'll always be his friend. Axel's been camping out with Knuckles ever since, who is starting to like the kid.**

**Appearance: Brown fur with peach skin, short darker brown hair (almost black) and dark brown eyes. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a dark sleeveless crimson red vest over it, gray shorts, and white/red shoes. He also wears a brown belt, white gloves, and a strap similar to Kirito's that keeps his halberd secure on his back. His weapon his a keepsake from his family.**

**-End of Data-**

**Note I don't have the voice actors thingy, because it really wasn't final. When it is though, it'll be on my profile, to give you guys an idea of how they sound like. Well, that's all folks! I'll provide a visual image of them one day, after I brush up my art skills. Anyway, I won't reveal who those two characters in Zoey's dream were and why she was at _that_ place, plot purposes. Welp, time to end this massive Author's Note. See ya next chapter!**

**Next time: Predicted Strike**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Predicted Strike

**Author's Note: Welcome to the reboot of Replayed Memories, Chapter 2! Before I start, I would like to say thank you to GamerGirl54321 for following my story and adding it to your favorites list. It's been the first chapter and I get a follower and a favorite, I'm honored! Starting from this chapter, I'll occasionally put music in my fanfic. **

**OSTs are noted with the following notation: -Song Title-. **

**I'll have the name of where the OST comes from in parentheses in case anyone doesn't know and they'll be in bold for confusion's sake. This chapter will have a much better example of how I'm adding the OSTs.**

**Flashback quotes are in 'insert quote'.**

**Thoughts are in italics.**

**Okay, now that's out of the way, Chapter 2 start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and anything that comes up in here! They go to their respective owners! I only own OCs and plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Puella in Somnio (from Puella Magi Madoka Magica)-<strong>

The hedgehog and the wolf stood next to a bed, with a pink haired girl sleeping peacefully in it. The sound of the pendulum swinging back and forth in the middle of the room, along with a grandfather clock ticking away, accompanied them. The duo had guilty looks on their faces.

"Do you think that was too much?" The hedgehog asked softly in a not-too-pleased-with-herself voice. "Do you think it should have chosen someone else?" The wolf balled his hand tightly in response.

"We didn't have a choice," He started; with also the same tone of voice, and narrowed his eyes in displeasure. "If we did, then we would have picked someone else. In this case, we don't have a choice."

"But she's only ten…" She protested weakly and sighed. She wasn't sure asking a ten year old who has the power to change fate in a dream was the smartest thing to do. The hedgehog smiled and chuckled bitterly.

"This reminds me when I was chosen, without all of this drama… except I was 14… I thought it was an awesome thing to have, to separate myself from those with generic powers…" She reminisced.

"But it was hard for you to accept it later when you saw the true nature of it, right?" The wolf interrupted, remembering how she stood there paralyzed and shocked when she found out the truth. His friend nodded admittedly, she knew how it felt too, since she was way more shocked than him. Then she smiled gently at him and took his hand.

"But you were with me, weren't you?" She mentioned, still smiling. "You stood by me instead of abandoning me, like a lot would've done…"

"I told you when I first met you I wanted to be your friend, and it still stands," He smiled. The duo returned their attention to the girl in the bed.

"… If she's who it wants then let's roll along with it. It probably knows what it's doing," The wolf turned to her with newfound confidence, making the hedgehog nod with a smile. A demonic roar from outside made them rush towards the window.

"It's starting…" The hedgehog mentioned as she and her friend watched an indigo demonic puppet like monster with gears for eyes descend from the gray clouds. The figure resembled their target all too well… The wolf narrowed his eyes.

"Time to begin…" He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>-Shrouded Forest (from Sonic and the Black Knight)-<strong>

"He's definitely this way. Keep up, guys!" Zoey called out to her falling behind friends as she jumped using her leg and struck her spinner at a familiar red robot. She landed in a crouched position and sped forward. Due to her natural speed, she could've chosen to leave her friends eating her dust, but being the nice person she is, decided not to.

"Well excuse us, Black Mage! These guys are stubborn!" Knuckles yelled back as he finished beating one up and punched him towards Axel, who readied his halberd.

"He's all yours!" The echidna called out to him.

"My pleasure!" Axel called back as he rammed his weapon on it causing a mini-explosion of debris.

"Ally!" He called to the vixen who pulled back her arm with the jewel shining brightly on her hand. In one flick of her arm, they were covered in ice, and she sent them flying at the rest of the robots in the area.

"Clean up the mess, Zoe," Ally told her before taking flight with her tails just before a robot's bullet made contact with her leg. She then started flying to distract the robots, and encouraged the boys to also distract them.

"No need to tell me twice," Knuckles responded as he punched away. Axel rolled his eyes as he swung his halberd (and occasionally punched) at them.

"We're the dummies, Knuckles, not the ones doing the actual killing," He said as he ducked to avoid a robot's laser fire.

"Ready!" Zoey suddenly called out before Knuckles could utter a retort, prompting the three to jump out of the way. Zoey let her spinners roar to life and they coated themselves in black flame.

"Gotcha," She smirked and she threw them. The flames incinerated their enemies but they were relentless until one struck the fifteenth hit and they came back towards her.

"And that's teamwork. Now let's keep moving!" The cub ordered as she grabbed them and sped off.

"What did I say earlier?!" Knuckles demanded. Zoey just ignored him and sped on. She saw fallen trees and charred grass as they progressed.

'We have to awaken them now. A big fight is coming up, and you'll be dragged into it.' The gray hedgehog's words came back to mind.

'_What fight… and why will it be familiar…?_' She asked herself mentally.

'_Huh, that's weird… why's her flower glowing and why pink…?_' Ally also asked herself mentally as she followed behind, catching the phenomenon. She turned to see if Knuckles and Axel saw it also, but they were too busy on the ruined forest. Knuckles looked like he was ready to punch someone and Axel was doing his best to make sure the hothead didn't lash out.

'Looks _like they haven't noticed. Oh well, they will later_,' She shrugged and returned her attention to the red robots they've been fighting along the way (and still are).

* * *

><p>"Uh, boss…" Orbot started nervously, making said boss utter a "what?" with annoyance. The small redblack robot started twiddling his "thumbs" until his finally got himself to explain the situation.

"Our target is on his way here-"

"Excellent! I'll finally be able to-"

"It's not Sonic," Orbot interrupted, which made him angrily bang the metal of his new 50 ft tall creation.

"What?! It has to be! I spent all that time making sure he finally falls!" The doctor ranted, making Orbot jump. A roar of a spinner made them both flinch and confirm their worst suspicions.

"Oh come on, it's been five months since I came home and you're still on this? Get a life," A familiar voice mocked and made them direct their attention to the ruined trees. There was the wolf cub, leaning against one of them, arms crossed over the chest, and holding her weapons with a smug look on her face.

"You!" Eggman pointed his finger at her angrily.

**-Calling (from The World Ends With You)-**

"Missed me?" Zoey asked smugly, keeping her position. She secretly started observing his new creation (or 'toy' as she called it).

'Oh fudge…' Was her first thought.

"What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be in some random place traveling?" He demanded, making the cub shrug her shoulders.

'Good, they haven't found out,' Zoey smirked in response while thinking in her head.

"Oh I don't know; maybe someone spilled the beans saying you were gonna attack? Look, I get that you're trying to have fun with this whole 'I'm going to take over the world' thing, but it's getting lame." At this, the doctor felt his rage boiling.

"Just say you're going to destroy us, and stop embarrassing yourself." Well, that did it. Nice job, Zoey.

"Curse you you dark siding wolf child! Not only have you spoiled my plans, but my speeches as well. I've worked hard on them!" He said proudly.

"Oh yippee. And were they for Sonic?" She clapped mockingly, now having the same face Sonic used to give him.

"Grr, that's it! I've had it with your attitude. Egg Witch, activate engines!" Eggman pressed the button, turning on its systems. This allowed Zoey to observe the robot even more, at first making her smirk, but narrowed her eyes as it stood at its true height with its legs.

"Surprised? Yes of course you are! Unlike the robots Sonic ruined, I've made sure this one won't end up like them. But since you're not Sonic, it'll be even more fun to crush his 'beloved little sister'!" The doctor gloated, snapping the cub out of her thoughts and return the smirk on her face as the Egg Witch aimed its blades at her.

"As if that'll ever happen. Bring it!" Zoey ordered and got herself ready whipping out her spinners.

**-Venari Strigas (from Puella Magi Madoka Magica)-**

"I'll make you wish you were never born!" The doctor threatened, making Zoey's smirk even wider.

"Let's see if that'll happen!" She responded as she activated her spinners.

The battle started off with Eggman throwing a bunch of familiarly- designed wheels at her.

"_Darn it. Who are you?! What have you done to Sayaka?!"_ A voice screamed in her mind. Zoey clicked her tongue in annoyance and started jumping on the wheels to reach the towering robot.

'Not right now…' She continued showing off her jumping skills, annoying the doctor every few minutes, and finding great enjoyment in this. She suddenly leaped off one and landed a few feet away from the Egg Witch, dropped her weapons close to her, brought her hands close to her ears as if she had headphones, and closed her eyes in concentration.

'Ally…' She thought.

"What's wrong? Starting to give up? I told you I'd crush you," Eggman taunted. The cub then suddenly sprang up, while grabbing her spinners and throwing both of them at the giant.

"Oh come on, it's been five minutes into the fight," She retorted and smirked as the air grew suddenly rigid. She took this as her sign to bail out for three seconds.

"Why is it so cold… Oh no, don't tell me-" A barrage of clear blue arrows interrupted him, forcing the Egg Witch to stagger and hold his blades in front of him in a crossed position defensively.

"Grr. You might have got me, but you haven't seen the true power of the Egg Witch!" Eggman warned, making Zoey smirk.

"We'll see," She simply said in unison with Ally as they high-fived. All of a sudden, they heard the swing of blades.

"Ally!" Zoey quickly kicked the vixen out of the way, materialized a black sword, and blocked the surprise attack. She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Oh heck no, that thing can fly?!" Knuckles voiced Axel's thoughts on the ground. The bandicoot shook his head back to reality and jumped on the nearest tree he can find that'll shorten his energy of reaching Ally.

"Ally! You okay?" He called concernedly as he reached the final branch. The vixen nodded.

"Just surprised." She called back.

"Why don't you just stay down?!" Eggman demanded in frustration as Zoey continued blocking every attack, with an uninterested face.

"How about you back off?" She retorted calmly, materialized another sword, and jumped on the wheels he now started spewing out again. "Try to catch me!" She taunted as she jumped away while smirking.

"You're not going anywhere!" He declared as he started controlling the robot to go forward but a hard swing and punch from Axel (who jumped down from the branch to somehow the spot next to the robot's leg) and Knuckles.

"And so are you!" The bandicoot snarled back.

"Oh, so you two are here as well. No matter, I will make sure you all join with that wolf child and hedgehog once I build my empire!" The Egg Witch swung his blades at Ally who sidestepped in time and kicked one of them, covering it in ice.

'Like that'll happen…'

"So soon?" The doctor blinked in shock. "Oh well. Let's see if you can freeze this one!"

"And this is where I come in!" Zoey flatly slashed in a straight line across the robot, cutting the hand that held the unfrozen blade.

"That was cheap!" Eggman called out, making Zoey shrug and walk over to the oversized sword.

"So? You've thrown cheap tactics at us before, why not our turn?" She shot back as she claimed it and suddenly flicked it at the Egg Witch's chest hard.

"Why you-"

"Sorry to interrupt your almost explosion time!" Axel called as he skillfully whirled his halberd and coated it in fire.

"Fire?! Oh no, please don't-" Eggman started to panic, hearing the burning flames.

"Don't what? Swing a firey halberd at your robot's leg?" He smirked as he swung. The flames now latched onto the Egg Witch and slowly started climbing up, as if wanting to savor its new metallic victim.

"No! Stop, please! This is a delicate machine!" He pleaded futilely, trying to stop Axel's unstoppable barrage. He didn't even stop slamming his halberd onto the Egg Witch's leg before he heard Knuckles' voice.

"Axel, stop. I thought we agreed that Zoey will land the final blow, and she's ready." Knuckles stopped him before the bandicoot got carried away. He saw the huge charred dent on the robot, gave an apologetic smile to the echidna, and the both of them stepped back. Zoey just sighed at Axel's unusual behavior, prompted Ally to join the boys, and opened up a purple magic circle underneath her.

"Black Pentagram!" She called out and held two of her fingers out. Immediately, another circle, in the shape of a pentagram, opened up and spewed out menacing pillars of darkness, and heard Eggman's satisfying screams of defeat as the robot sizzled up before his eyes. As the barrage ended, the Egg Witch exploded and the debris scattered everywhere.

"Watch out!" Both Zoey and Axel cried out at the same time before setting up their own barriers. They waited for what seemed like forever for the scattering to stop, before it finally started dying down. Once they deemed it safe, the two dismissed the half-cracked barriers and the cub sighed.

"You four might have won this time," The quartet heard his voice in the sky. There was the doctor, suddenly safe in his Egg Mobile.

"But I'll be back, with a new robot! And I'll make sure this one will crush you all! Especially you…" Eggman glared at Zoey for emphasis before flying away. Zoey just shrugged and saw the trio walking up to where she was. Knuckles had a stern look on his face.

"Okay, Zoey." She and the other two were surprised at his sudden seriousness, but both understood; maybe it has to deal with Sonic and Tails.

"You know you can't keep this all up. We need to find those two and we need them, fast. Eggman's out of hiding and it'll be likely he'll strike soon after. Zoey, you know just the four of us won't be enough, so why aren't you doing anything to find them like I thought you would?! I thought you were his sister!" He demanded, making Axel firmly grip the echidna's arm. He has surprising strength for a ten year old, was once able to beat him in arm wrestling.

"And Ax, don't think I'm letting you off the hook for your sudden psycho attitude back there."

"This again, huh? Knuckles, I thought we already talked about this. Zoey and Ally are already and obviously hurt about this. Zoey could've started looking for Sonic as soon as she came back, but then you'd be yelling at her for not letting us help, right? Either way, she has her reasons-" Axel started, half ignoring Knuckles' warning.

"To keep you all safe," The wolf cub cut him off smoothly. Zoey had one of her hands balled into a fist behind her back, and Ally was looking at the charred ground with a troubled look on her face, obviously thinking about Tails. The vixen then sighed.

"What Axel said was true, I immediately could've gone looking for Sonic, but then I'd be looking for trouble," She elaborated.

"How so?" The echidna challenged with his arms crossed over his chest. The wolf cub sighed. Reasoning with Knuckles at situations like these are usually hard as heck…

"Let's say, I started looking for Sonic and Tails. Because I'm the hero's little sister, that'll immediately bring attention, and information would likely be drawn out, especially you guys, indirectly from me." She reasoned, air quoting the part where she said she was Sonic's little sister.

"You're not being paranoid again, are you?" Ally cut in crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I am just merely saying what I think will happen," The cub shot back calmly. Her tone surprised the three, usually, she'd give some sassy remark or half admit the truth. Now this?

"Zoey…? What's going on…? Are you sure you're not acting paranoid?" The bandicoot asked cautiously with a hint of concern. Realizing what just happened, the wolf cub waved it off.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled, but Ally couldn't help but think that her smile was forced.

_I'll talk with Axel later about his behavior when he was beating up his leg if Zoey doesn't mention it. That's odd, she usually notices everything too..._ Ally thought and later shook her head. _This is all getting weird now._

"But…" She started with sudden seriousness. Zoey directly looked at her three friends at the eye, talking with another voice that resonated as her next words shut them up before they could say anything:

"Dr. Eggman isn't the only thing we should be worrying about."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Phew! And that's chapter 2's reboot! So how did you guys think I did overall? Great? Oh yeah, no flames, please! I'm working really hard on this. Oh yeah, pay attention to this chapter, I left hints in here for the fate of our dark siding wolf child. And yes, constructive criticism is always welcome. <strong>

**Sonic and Zoey's relationship with each other will be elaborated as the story goes on, but I hope you guys know they're not biological siblings, I'd be raising a red flag if that was the case. As for Tails, Ally, Knuckles, and Axel- their relationship will be covered as well. Will the others appear? Oh yes they will, it's just I have big plans for them, especially for our dear blue hedgehog ;) Oh and next chapter will be a lot more exciting than old man Eggman. I do not know when next chapter will be out but it should be soon, I've been wanting to show it so much, you have no idea how. Okay, gotta go. Please leave a review and have a nice day!**

**[Trivia (Just something I think I should throw out here)]**

**- Axel's last name and weapon is an inspiration from Brave Frontier.**

**- About the chapter title: Zoey knew with Sonic and Tails gone, Eggman will have an easy time striking. With her around, she can at least help build resistance until those two come back.**

**Okay, see ya next chapter~ **

**Next Time: The Awakening**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Awakening

**Author's Note: WOOT, OFF DAY! You guys have no idea how much I wanted to show you this chapter, and if you guys watched a certain anime, that's one of my inspirations for this fic. You'll see why ;) Be prepared for a mega chapter, and probably a little bit of memory lane. Just a heads up, there'll be a mini eyecatch, like what anime does… I couldn't resist okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or anything that comes up here; everything belongs to their respective owners! I only own OCs and plot!**

**OST are noted with the following notation:** -**Song Title (Anime/Game title)-**

**If I don't have the title of where the OST comes from, then the song is still playing. Thoughts are in italics and flashback quotes are in 'insert quote.'**

**All right, chapter 3 start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and anything else that comes up here; they all belong to their respective owners! I only own OCs and plot!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Puella in Somnio (from Madoka Magica)-<strong>

The duo strode along a beach at night, with small crystal fragments falling slowly around them. The fragments varied in size and shape, depicting scenes the two were all too familiar with.

"These are Zoey's memories…" The hedgehog breathed. Her wolf friend just stared at them emotionlessly, not needing to say anything about how much the young wolf cub went through. Has she noticed at all, how tired she was from endlessly fighting?

"I know," The male wolf answered, looking past the fragments as they continued walking forward. There were fourteen more fragments, black instead of blue, ahead of them.

"It might be too much for her, but we need her power We still need her to fight," He continued, holding out his hand for one of them. One steadily floated towards his outstretched hand. As soon as it neared, he positioned his hand as if he was holding a sword. Coincidentally, that's what the fragment transformed into, a dull blue rapier to be exact. He stared at the sword with narrowed eyes.

"It's like chess, our opponent made his move, we make ours now- and we're doing it. Once we awaken Zoey's power and find the thirteen powerful voids, we'll change that world's bitter fate, bring him to his knees. And then…" The hedgehog stretched her face into a sly smile as her friend's grip on the rapier tightened, knowing what's next.

"… Checkmate."

* * *

><p>Zoey looked over the city gloomily, thinking about Sonic. Five months passed since Eggman struck, and now the city is awake and alert. She chuckled bitterly, why hadn't they seen it before? Only she had predicted the old doc's strike. She craned her head up to see a red tower looming over at the center, with a light circling back and forth, as if watching the city.<p>

**-Euterpe (from Guilty Crown)-**

A familiar tune then started to ring in her mind. Her bitter smile turned sad before she closed her eyes.

"Saita no no hana yo

Aa douka oshiete okure

Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte

Arasou no deshou?"

Somewhere inside a technological white building near a bridge, a black figure was speeding as fast as he could to escape the building. In his hand was a strange thin container filled with pink DNA. He lifted his head a bit to find a pipe in front of him. The figure curled up into a ball and jumped over the pipe before uncurling and continuing his way. A small white dome-shaped robot accompanied him, using the metal to follow him.

"Rin to saku hana yo

Soko kara nani ga mieru?

Hito wa naze yurushiau koto

Dekinai no deshou?"

"Have you secured the key?" A commanding female voice asked over a communicator on the figure's gazer.

"Yes," the figure answered firmly, tightening his grip on it.

"Good work. I'll guide you out. We'll meet up in thirty seconds," The female voice added before ending the conversation. He ignored her and kept his focus on getting out.

"Ame ga sugite natsu wa

Ao no utsushita

Hitotsu ni natte..."

A green robot with red slanted eyes on standby mode was being lowered down. Inside the building, scientists were gathering information from people sitting on a chair with a green visor above their face. Data was being displayed. On the roof building, Zoey still had her eyes closed, but was singing the song and allowed her voice to grow a little stronger.

"Chii saku ni yureta

Watashi no mae de

Nani mo iwazu ni"

The robots turned on their systems and started to chase after their target who was coincidentally the black figure increasing his speed to get away. The robots attempted gunning him down, but he jumped effortlessly over the bullets. Unsuspecting debris knocked him to his side. The figure made sure the cylinder was in his hand before staggering away. He used a device that made him blend with his surroundings.

"Karete yuku tomo ni

Omae wa nani wo omou?

Kotoba wo motanu sono ha de

Nan to ai wo tsutareru…"

The figure reached the bridge and stopped at the entrance. He knelt down to put the cylinder to put it into the white robot.

"Funell, give this to Sophia. I'll hold them off," The figure told him as he closed the lid. Far away but just the right distance, the green robots locked on him as he had his back to them and fired a shot. The figure thought they were aiming for him and Funell so he ducked while covering the white robot with his body. The shot landed in the middle of the bridge, blocking his escape. The figure was ready for a fight but a force blocked the robot aggressively. The force materialized, revealing a more advanced white robot. Its pilot was also another black figure but he recognized his young voice.

"Natsu no hi wa kagette

Kaze ga nabiita

Futatsu kasanatte…"

"I'll cover. Hurry up and get that to Sophia!" The pilot reassured while doing his best to hold him off. Underneath his hood, his friend was a little hesitant on leaving him behind but forced himself to.

"Ikita akashi wo

Watashi wa utaou

Na no naki mono no tame…"

He ran across the slowly burning bridge, not preferring to use his overwhelming speed in case his friend had a tough time. Secretly, the green robot prepared his missiles and shot them above his enemy's white robotic head.

"No!" He cried as they flew past him. The running figure was unaware of the missiles flying around him until their impact on the bridge again knocked him down and he rolled off the bridge. He was unable to hear his young friend's voice screaming his name desperately before he felt something wet.

Meanwhile on the same roof building, Zoey opened her eyes and raised them, along with her head, towards the night sky, with a somewhat longing look on her face. She mouthed something inaudible.

XXXX

_**Welcome to Replayed Memories: Birth of the Queen**_

XXXX

**-Scaena Felix (from Puella Magi Madoka Magica)-**

"Morning, Zoey!"Ally's voice greeted the young wolf cub as she flipped a pancake. She moved her head to see her eight year old vixen friend sliding down the staircase rails and jumping off, landing in a crouched position. Zoey shook her head but smiled.

"I can tell you've been wanting to do that," She guessed, making Ally chuckle in amusement.

"Maybe, but that was flashy, right?" The vixen asked. Zoey just shook her head in response before returning her attention to the pancake.

"Oh man that was close," She sighed as she quickly slipped it onto a nearby plate stacked with finished pancakes, saving it from being burned.

"Did you burn the pancake?" The vixen asked teasingly as she went to the fridge and prepared the rest of breakfast, grabbing the butter, maple syrup, and milk.

"Maybe," The wolf cub answered with a sly smile on her face as she looked over her shoulder. Zoey noticed something different about Ally.

"No Zeti nightmare?" She asked, making the vixen nod eagerly.

"Yep. Finally, I've been waiting for this day," She sighed as she began placing the two sets of spoons and forks on the plates, one for her and one for Zoey.

"If you dwell on it, it'll come back," The cub teased, making Ally frown at her, unamused.

"I wasn't!" She shot back.

"Whatever." Zoey rolled her eyes. She slid the last pancake on the plate and turned off the stove.

"Unless you want this to go tumbling down, help me out here," Zoey called, making Ally turn around and widen her eyes in surprise as soon as she saw the stack. She immediately rushed over.

"Holy moly, how many did you make?!"

XXXX

**-Scaena Felix-**

"Were you thinking about your past again?" Knuckles asked as he stared at the morning sky with his hands behind his back and in a relaxed position. Axel was sitting at the staircase rail with his elbow on his propped up knee. He wasn't really going to let _that_ go, huh?

"Yeah," The bandicoot admitted, "It's hard to let it go."

"Then I don't know how that hedgehog does it," Knuckles commented with a huff.

"Sonic? He's too cheerful to be dwelling on the past," Axel stated with a hint of jealousy the echidna caught.

"He is. Look, let's drop this, okay? I don't want to bring up unwanted memories and repeat what happened when Eggman struck five months ago," Knuckles demanded. Axel nodded, a little too eagerly, in agreement. The echidna then stood up.

"Ready for training?" He asked.

XXXX

"I'm visiting the hospital, okay?" Ally told her as she turned to walk in the direction of said hospital. It was afternoon and they had lunch after their daily training routine. Zoey took a mental note of the vixen's increasing strength, slowly, but surely. She mentally smiled, proud of Ally for a number of things.

"Blade again? Tails won't like you having a secret crush," Zoey teased, making the vixen roll her eyes behind her back.

"Whatever. I'm saying we're friends," She said.

"Riiiight, and what about if he asks me about it?" Zoey challenged lightly. In reality, she wouldn't tell him.

"Then I'll beat you into not tell him," Ally took the bait.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," She winked. "Anyway, I'm heading to the warehouse. We meet up at the statue, at usual time?" Zoey brought up, making Ally nod in answer.

"Yep."

"All right then, see ya later then," The cub said before she turned to leave for her intended. Zoey had a big surprise waiting for her at the warehouse.

XXXX

_The last time we saw Sonic and Tails was what we call now the Lost World incident. What came from trying to save a couple of animals quickly turned into another adventure, but not the kind we always, or I, experienced. Thanks to the Zeti, our bonds with each other were almost broken before I snapped. I didn't want to know what happened, I just wanted to get away. That's when I found Ally... _Zoey thought as she kept her gaze forward.

'_Anyone who thinks Eggman is a total bonehead, raise their hands.'_

_Sonic always joked around, even when it was serious…_ _That_ argument rang in her ears. She still remembered it like it was yesterday.

_When they started arguing… I snapped and left in a huff. I didn't know what I did; I just wanted to get away… It was then a few moments later, I found Ally…_ The cub shook her head and forced a smile.

_Well, it was all in the past, why bother dwelling on it? Then why am I still stuck there? _A few seconds later, Zoey found herself at the entrance of the warehouse. She sighed and shook her head before working the lock and opening the door.

'_Pay attention to your memory; it might be the key to victory…'_

XXXX

The cub entered the warehouse and found a black hooded figure with his arm resting on his knee, presumably resting from last night's events. Immediately she put up her guard, whipped out her spinners and roared them to life. The figure, likewise, heard the noise and took a familiar fighting stance that struck the back of her head.

"Wait… you can't be…" She started as she backed away a step.

"Who? Sonic or Tails?" Zoey shook her head at his answer, who started letting his guard down.

"You can take off your hood now." The figure, a little hesitantly, complied, revealing a familiar blue head. Zoey closed her eyes and smirked in amusement; mentally she was smiling in relief and joy.

"I thought it was you, Sonic the Hedgehog," She said.

"Hey sis," He greeted with his trademark gesture.

"Where were you? What made you disappear for nearly a year? Where's Tails?" The questions came out one after the other, wanting them to be answered.

"Whoa, barely just came back and already you're asking me like a police officer would," He joked as he went back to his seat, motioning his little sister to join him. Zoey gladly complied.

"All right," Sonic said as he got settled, "Now what's question number 1?"

"Where were you for ten months?" Zoey started bluntly, making Sonic blink in surprise.

"Aw man, that's almost a year!" He stated, making Zoey roll her eyes and sigh.

"Well… How do I explain this…?" Sonic rubbed the bridge of his nose in thought and found a newspaper lying in the middle of the room. He stood up and walked over to pick it up.

"First of all, do you recognize this?" He asked as he handed her the newspaper. Zoey was going to say-

"And I'm not asking if you recognize what it is," The hedgehog swiftly cut in. Well, he read her mind. A little hesitantly, she opened it.

"Terrorist attack last night? What…?" Zoey heard Sonic walking over next to her and sitting down as she read today's news with a bewildered look on her face. He pointed at a familiar building on the newspaper's picture.

"That building in the picture is VGHQ. I had to break in there for something called a void genome." Sonic saw his little sister raise an eyebrow in suspicion and sighed admittedly.

"All right… You got me; I was part of the 'terrorist attack'." At this, the cub stood up and crossed her arms with a stern look on her face.

"You have a lot of explaining, big bro…"

"Hey, I have my reasons." He held up his hands in mock surrender.

XXXX

Ally ran through a lone pathway with a bright smile on her face. She was on her way to the statue she mentioned, a dog structure. Ally was sure Zoey would like a present she made at a familiar workshop. It was her way of thanking her for all the things she's done for her. Although it sounded cheesy, she was serious. Along the way, she passed by uniformed men huddled over a patch of blood.

The vixen stopped, curious to what was going on. She watched them with wide eyes as a data sheet popped up after a few seconds of beeping. Her eyes widened even further when she saw whose blood it was.

"No…"

XXXX

"Funeral XIII… And why are you with them? You aren't the type to stay that long, even for a whole year!" Zoey almost yelled in frustration, making Sonic blink and step back a little in surprise at her tone. He suddenly felt guilty…

'_If you tell your friends what kind of work we do, they'll be in trouble.'_ He remembered Sophia telling him that.

"S-Something told me to stay with them, that's all," He hated lying, why can't he just tell her? Zoey helped him beat Eggman a bunch of times before, sometimes using pure hand to hand combat as a challenge. Is Sophia insulting her or did her words have some other meaning? He saw her raise an eyebrow in suspicion again, obviously not buying his words. He sighed, mentally telling her to drop the conversation; he didn't like where this was going and didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining for safety's sake.

"Any more questions?" Sonic asked as he tiredly took his seat again near the staircase. He whistled for Funell, who had been there the whole time near a corner, to come over. He opened the lid and picked up an unfinished project he was working on since morning.

"Who's the robot?" Zoey asked as she leaned on the chair's armrest.

"Funell. He's our robot. Helpful little guy," Sonic added as he patted the robot before finishing up whatever he started. "Ah, finally, we have to get this to Sophia. Hey sis?" Zoey hummed questioningly in response turning her attention away from the window.

"Take this." Sonic presented a smooth purple bridge-like craft to his little sister. He had an encouraging smile on his face.

"You might be able to do it if you try," He stated. Zoey completely froze, with wide recognizing eyes.

_Oh Chaos no…_ Suddenly, an image of a red bird boy covered in crystals holding out his hand for her flashed into her mind followed up by another vaguely depicting a ruined city. Zoey gasped in shock and stood up, kocking the chair over.

"What's wrong? Memories actin' up again?" Sonic asked in concern as he lowered his hands down, thinking the object in his hands was the source. Zoey only just stared at the craft in the hedgehog's hands with wide eyes.

_What… was that…?_ She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear Sonic yelling at her to hide in the closet until he pushed her in it himself. It was then she heard the door kick open.

"Stay here and don't make a sound," He ordered sternly and closed the door but didn't lock it.

"Funell," He called quietly and flipped over the rail. It was too late as the uniformed men gathered below him. Sonic tried running to the side but one of the men kicked his side harshly and knocked him down to the floor keeping him in place. A scientist with a rather intimidating face stepped forward to examine their captive.

"What does the data say?" He asked after a few seconds, staring at the hedgehog. Sonic glared back at him.

"He's definitely a member of Funeral XIII in the restricted area, also their 'trump card,'" One of them answered. The scientist scoffed.

"The superstar, huh? Hmph, terrorist scum." He muttered.

"Heh, I think you're the terrorists here because of the experiments being performed on all those people!" Sonic snapped back with a smirk on his face and earned another kick to the back of his head.

"If you value your life, hedgehog, then I suggest you be quiet," The scientist warned and turned his head to the second floor of the warehouse. Sonic thought he noticed where he was staring.

_Sis, for safety's sake, please don't say anything,_ He mentally pleaded with her and judged that she heard him as the closet door, which had been a little open the whole time, quietly closed without the scientist noticing.

"Take him in," He decided before walking out. The men followed closely behind, roughly grabbing Sonic by the wrists and practically dragging him out on his bleeding knees. Discreetly, the hedgehog turned to meet Zoey's anguished and surprised eyes. The last thing he gave her was a reassuring smile, and his last words.

_I'll be back,_ He smiled. To ward off suspicion, he turned away from her as they dragged him outside and closed the door of the warehouse. Zoey sighed tiredly; she knew Sonic's words were another false promise, and his last.

Once she deemed it safe, she slipped out of the closet and sunk against the rail with a fatigued look on her face.

"Why…?" Was her only reaction to the whole situation.

XXXX

_Should I really just accept this?_ Zoey asked herself in her head despairingly as she closed her eyes, hugging her knees close to her chest. She remembered Sonic's smile when he lowered his hood, their conversation, his smile when they took him away. Just when she thought he's back…

'Take this.' His words when he held out that craft in his hands rang in her ears.

_I wanted to take it. I wanted to hug him, just never let him go, because I'm scared if I do, he'll slip away again… But why did I recognize what he made…?_ She couldn't hold it anymore.

_Why?! Why did you take him away from me again?!_ Zoey screamed in her head to no one in particular and let the tears flow from her eyes. She sure wished Ally was here right now, the vixen always calmed her down in situations like these.

_Ally..._ Suddenly, Funell, who somehow isn't with Sonic, maneuvered towards her and showed her a map of an area within the city.

'_We have to get this to Sophia.' _Her older brother's words made her remember the thing in her pocket.

"You want me to go there, don't you?" Zoey asked the white small robot. She nodded her head, as if it answered her.

"Let's go then," She declared as she stood up, picked him up, and made their way.

XXXX

A few minutes later, the map led her down the sewers. Zoey was pretty sure she missed the time she was supposed to meet up with Ally but didn't care. She saw Sonic and was determined to bring him back.

_Who knows? This might be my chance to take Sonic back from them,_ The wolf cub thought in her mind as she kept walking. She had a determined look on her face.

_Hang in there…_

XXXX

"This place looks like a junk heap…" She commented to herself as she looked around. Fences were put up, junk was everywhere, yup, she had the right mind. Zoey started walking around; to make sure she wasn't tricked.

XXXX

"So, I've been told you dispatched a squad to the restricted area," A commander recited to a scientist.

"I believe it was necessary," He answered standing tall with his hands folded behind his back. The commander folded his hands and put his chin on them.

"That'll cause unnecessary hostility," He stated, "I can't allow it, unless it's an aid mission."

"I understand," The scientist nodded his head.

"So how dangerous is this stolen Void Genome?" The commander asked, switching the subject.

"That's-" A female scientist was ready to answer but got cut off.

"Level 3A, classified information," He answered for her. The commander narrowed his eyes in response.

"And so you can't even tell me, VGHQ's supreme commander?" He inquired.

"I'm afraid not, sir," The scientist answered.

"But don't worry, my antibodies have already apprehended the criminal, and are searching for the genome as we speak," He added.

XXXX

"Still don't want to talk?" The intimidating scientist with the men asked. Sonic didn't say anything.

"We've been given authorization to dispose the diseased without warning. If you don't tell us where it is, I'll just have to purge every citizen in this neighborhood," He warned as he brought a knife close to the hedgehog's neck. As much as he wanted to, Sonic didn't snap back. He knew where he left it, with his little sister, Zoey. He just clenched his fists.

"Hmph," The scientists huffed after a few seconds later. "You'll regret this."

_Better than risk killing Zoey…_ He thought in his mind. _I'm sorry, sis._ He sighed tiredly as he heard the scientist give the authorization.

"What should we do with the hedgehog?" One of the men asked him.

"Once we start, get rid of him outside," He answered.

XXXX

_It's already dark…_ Ally thought as she huddled her knees close to her chest underneath the dog statue with a tense look. _Where is she…?_ For comfort, she opened the package she held in her hands. Inside were two sleek black bracelets with highlights of purple. The vixen sighed, now a lot more worried.

Suddenly, an explosion rang out. Ally immediately sprang up, hid the bracelets inside her pocket and materialized her bow and arrow on her wrist. She didn't hear a green robot sneaking its way towards her and prepared to cut her in half, but a familiar white robot blocked him, again.

"Who-?" The vixen was about to ask until the pilot told her to run while she had her chance. She swore the voice sounded familiar but didn't have time as another explosion rang out. Ally was forced to leave her mysterious savior.

_I'm sorry… sis…_ The black-hooded figure thought before as he watched her before returning his attention to the green robot.

"You won't surprise me this time," He smirked underneath his hood as he backed away.

XXXX

"Damn," One of Sophia's members cursed, "They're firing live rounds at everyone they see! At this rate, it's clear we won't be able to save everyone!"

"Leon, what's the word on Tails and the others?" She demanded quickly, the lynx's fingers flying across the data sheet.

_Tails? He's with them also? _Zoey asked in her head with surprised eyes.

"They're…" Leon started as he tapped something on the sheet. He then gasped.

"Enemy incoming to our left!" He announced quickly, making everyone battle ready. A green robot maneuvered its way toward them, but a familiar white robot dropped in and shot him down. The impact of the robot's landing sent the buildings within range crashing down, leaving the wolf cub on the other side as she dismissed a shield she conjured in time.

"Find Sonic and don't you dare let go of that thing! Protect it this time!" Sophia's voice ordered from the other side of the pile making the cub widen her eyes in shock. Zoey then smiled before turning around to leave.

"You're in for a huge explanation!" She called over her shoulder. The fox shrugged his shoulders and took off his hood, revealing very similar features to Ally, and chuckled.

"I somehow knew she'd say that," He stated before getting serious.

Meanwhile, Zoey sped across the city, jumping on grind rails, anything to help her move faster. _Sonic…_ The cub thought as she jumped off the grind rail and sped off, leaving the VGHQ Army to eat her dust.

XXXX

"How many am I up against?" Tails asked as he steered his robot across a different area of the city.

"Not sure yet. Just do what you can," Leon replied. Tails 'tched' in response.

_Bring it on then_, He muttered. As if he heard him, a different green robot appeared from the corner of the building and tried gunning Tails down but he set up the shield in time. The fox gritted his teeth in annoyance as the robot was relentless until he activated his missiles.

"All right guys, time to do your thing!" He said as he slammed his finger on the button. They shot out from the back but the shot was wild.

"Oh darn it!" The fox cried out as the missiles missed his opponent.

"Come on, Tails, keep it together!" Leon ordered over the communicator on his gazer. Tails tched again in response.

"Then actually help me this time!" Tails answered back. He saw Zoey emerge from an alleyway and the overturned truck catch her attention. A few feet away was Sonic staggering up the pile of debris.

"Sonic?!" He and Zoey yelled out in unison. On the other side of the pile were two more green robots and they both saw him. Tails was prepared to move but Zoey beat him to it and jumped the fence.

_I'm not losing anyone ever again!_ The cub thought in her mind and charged through the smoke.

"Wait, what are you thinking, suicide?!" Tails called but it was futile, Zoey already broke her way through the smoke with a determined cry, catching the hedgehog's attention worriedly. Meanwhile, the robot prepared his gun behind him.

"SONIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC!" She cried as she tackled him and waited for the bullet. The last thing she heard was the sound of glass breaking.

XXXX

When the wolf cub opened her eyes, she found herself and Sonic suspended in some white space, surrounded with what looked like DNA strands. One of them then latched onto her arm, making her wince in pain.

"Use me…" Sonic's voice rang in her ear.

"What…?"

"Zoey… Use… me…" He repeated. Zoey remembered the purple craft Sonic made that morning, but he was replaced by the young red bird around a year older than her.

"Take it this time, Zoey," The bird said.

"Who…?" She asked with confused eyes.

"This is power, the true power that has been sleeping inside you. Unlock it and bring peace to this ruined city," He explained, not exactly answering her question. Zoey felt a blur of memories fly by her head, and she swore her head would've burst if it kept going. The rush finally ended with him in front of what looked like the entrance to a volcano, smiling encouragingly. She then opened her eyes, but they had a different tone to them.

XXXX

-Bios (from Guilty Crown)-

Her eyes were darker and lifeless as she raised her hand in front of her. She confidently stuck it into Sonic's chest, making him cry out in shock. Crystals materialized on her hand as she pulled out something from him. Zoey then raised it towards the sky and dispelled the crystals, revealing a dull but beautiful blue rapier. Her action caught everyone off-guard including Sophia, who stared at the light being produced with wide eyes, and made them stare in shock. Tails was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow… Is this what they meant by her true power…?" He breathed. Tails had moved his robot to the sidelines when the glass broke.

Zoey then looked at the blade, and narrowed her eyes when she realized what happened. The bullets came fast; they open-fired on her, snapping her back to reality. She fearlessly struck at them, exploding as they made contact. The green robot tried bringing it up close, but the wolf cub just smirked and took a few steps back quickly before charging. She let out a war cry, and slashed cleanly through the middle, completely destroying the robot. Zoey landed in a crouched position, and stood up. She stared at the blade with narrowed, lifeless yet painful eyes as the fire danced around her.

XXXX

**Author's Note: This chapter marks the end of her regular life; you guys will start seeing why Eggman isn't the only thing they should be worrying about. It was hard to describe, again, but I did my best. Next chapter should be easy to write/type out. By the way, new characters: **

**- Character Data found-**

**-Name: Sophia *last name unknown*-**

**Species: Dragon**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: unknown (looks 15)**

**Bio: Quite young but leader of the group, Funeral XIII. She has hidden motives for stealing the genome, but will reveal them later. Sophia dreams of one day seeing her family again (currently scattered) and will do anything in her power to help other children **

**Appearance: Royal blue dragon with scales covering her body, a long tail, long navy black hair with streaks of navy blue, knee length black hhair in a low ponytail with streaks of sky blue, and green eyes. She wears a navy blue dress with crimson red lining, black stockings with red lining at the top, and shoes with blue and black streaks. Sophia also wears a single sapphire colored bangle on her wrist.**

**-Name: Leon-**

**Species: Lynx**

**Age: around Tails' age**

**Bio: A young boy Sophia took in after Sonic and Tails because he reminded her of her missing little brother and sister. He and Tails know each other very well, due to similar age, and he is also the fox's partner when it comes to their work with Funeral XIII.**

**Appearance: Chocolate brown Lynx with black stripes around his arm, legs, and ears. He wears a black vest with bright red lining, and gray/yellow shoes. He also wears gray gloves with yellow cuffs. Leon is never seen without a red gazer over his right eye, which is used for communication.**

**By the way, I'm also planning another fanfic for a game I had before school started. I don't know when I'll post it, it's currently in development, but please check it out when I do! And if you watched a certain anime, you'll know when to start playing Bios. **

**Okay, see ya in chapter 4!**

**Next Time: Tested Wit**


End file.
